


Split or Spirit

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Black Ops III, Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Fandom
Genre: 6p - Freeform, All/Jacob Hendricks - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 亨德里克斯做了一个梦。或者那不是梦。
Relationships: All/Jacob Hendricks, John Taylor/Jacob Hendricks, Peter Maretti/Jacob Hendricks, Rachel Kane/Jacob Hendricks, Sarah Hall/Jacob Hendricks, Sebastian Diaz/Jacob Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Split or Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> 亨德里克斯真的是软到我见犹怜只想欺负他……当时打完很犯难背景怎么写，但是那种all他的感觉又特别合情合理，他真的真的特别适合被大家一起搞x  
> 对不起我是变态先溜了x我知道这个坑估计除了我没别人了，但如果你觉得好嗑请不要羞涩地留个评论给我5555

** "你做了一个梦。" **

_ “梦里我们依然在一起。”（——出自《盗梦空间》（Inception）） _

亨德里克斯猛然惊醒。第一，他的眼睛被蒙上了。第二，他的手脚都被束缚带捆着，从中心来看，应该是向后斜靠在某种实验台上，既非躺，也非站。

“别怕，是我。”

他在第一时间认出了这个名字。人在恐惧的时候判断力和直觉会激增，更别说那是他无论如何都忘不掉的声音。

“……约翰？”

亨德里克斯试探着问。“怎么回事，发生什么了，手术成功了吗？”

“不，不再有了（no more）。”

“什——什么？”

亨德里克斯问，徒劳地试图挣扎，但泰勒没有回答他，回答他的只有长久的沉默。

过了不知道多久，亨德里克斯意识到挣扎是完全无用的，他安静下来，呼吸也渐渐平复。泰勒的声音再次响起，听起来就好像他一直在这儿，但亨德里克斯无法判断方位。

“雅各布，你需要了解一些事情，我们都会帮你的。”

“谁在这儿？”

亨德里克斯说，心里迅速地判断泰勒现在所处的阵营，却一点都拿不准。他无暇再想下去，因为泰勒再次开口了：

“你不知道我有多么想念这个。”

泰勒的声音有种别具特色的低沉，每每能击中亨德里克斯的某根神经。某根搭错的弦，他恨恨地想，羞于承认自己内心某处曾经难以抵抗并憧憬着泰勒——他的队友，但是泰勒爱上了另一个特工，他努力表现得职业，却无法掩饰泰勒并不理解的对凯恩的敌意。

泰勒脱下他的手套，让他手部的皮肤裸露在冷凉的空气、和带有一点点温度的呼吸中。亨德里克斯感觉到泰勒慢慢靠上来，皮肤接触的那一刹那感到战栗从指尖直传心脏。

“什么？”

他无法控制自己，脱口而出，尽管声音带着颤音。但他该死地想知道。

“温度。”

泰勒简短地回答，捧起亨德里克斯的手背。“另一具人类肉体的，温度。”

“泰勒，约翰……求你——”

求你放开我。亨德里克斯想这么说，但他不能自控的声音戛然而止，泰勒用带着皮质手套的手摸摸他的脸。

“雅各布，你想要什么？”

什么都不——

泰勒没有给亨德里克斯说话的机会，在他张嘴的那一刹那，用手指捅进了他的口腔。

“唔嗯……哼……”

亨德里克斯的舌头躲避着泰勒戏弄他的手指，仍然不可避免地尝到皮革上冷冽的钢铁味道，夹杂着隐隐的血腥气。泰勒杀过很多人，和机器人，他自己也是。我的手上也会带着这种味道吗？他恍惚地想。

“我（ME）。”

泰勒冷哼出声。亨德里克斯几乎能想象得到泰勒此时的表情，居高临下地看着他，嘴角上翘，但那弧度毫无感情。戏谑的、嘲讽的、不在乎的。但重要的是，他知道。

“你他妈到底在说什么？！这究竟是怎么回事！”亨德里克斯用力咬了一口，在泰勒抽出手之后用最大的声音吼出来。

“他在说那座 **‘冰冷的森林’** 。”

另一个女声响起，亨德里克斯感到皮肤刺痛，那是神经因为受到震撼所模拟给他的反应：凯恩。

“凯恩？是你吗？”

其实他对女声向来不太敏感，但是凯恩，当泰勒表示出了对这个女特工的在乎之后，他就把她当作成一个任务对象来熟悉。

泰勒知道，她知道吗？等等，他们不是分手了吗……怎么回事，天啊，他到底成了什么。

他的大脑一片混乱。Fuck my mind，他用心灵痛骂另一个器官。

“我们——他们在‘冰冷的森林’看见了你，所以想，你也应该到那儿来。”

“什么……你他妈在说什么呢，我到底在哪儿，怎么可能在那鬼森林又不在？”

该死的女特工。

“这很 **复杂** ，非常，复杂。”

这是不同于凯恩的声音。好在他认识的女特工不多，大部分都是泰勒队里的。

霍尔。

一根手指放在他嘴唇上，阻止了他呼唤这个曾经可信赖的名字。不同于泰勒，这根手指是裸露的，但是手指冰凉，和空气一样凉。

“你或许想不清楚，没关系，你只需要了解我们想让你了解的就好了。”

亨德里克斯的每根神经都紧张起来。她是在暗示洗脑吗？约翰，约翰肯定不会是站在他这边的了。但他至少希望泰勒能解释一下。

“约翰？他妈的解释一下……”任何字眼都苍白到无法掩饰此刻他的无助。他的皮带被解开了，有人卸下了他的枪带，冰冷而柔软的指尖探进他的衣服。

“真没想到我会对你这么做，雅各布，你喜欢我这么做吗？还是说你更喜欢由泰勒完成这一步？”

霍尔说。她听起来异乎寻常地冷静，而泰勒完完全全隐藏了他的气息。

“停……”

亨德里克斯说，竭力想要从束缚带的捆绑下弓起身子躲避她冰冷手指的触碰。然后他听见霍尔笑了，轻声笑着，“那就交给他吧。”

“哐啷——”

巨大的金属碰撞声让亨德里克斯吓了一跳，与此同时他听见锁链的“叮咣”声，背后突然一空，那张操作床被撤了下去，现在他被吊在房间中央，连着束缚带的锁链维系着他，让他用比平时分得更开的双腿站着。

“等等，你打算怎么脱下他裤子？”

一个活泼的男声出现了。迪亚兹。有那么一瞬间亨德里克斯看见他死在自己面前——死在他的手里，但在这里的声音确确实实是他。

那声音指向的“你”想必就是从后面抱住他的人，泰勒。不知为什么亨德里克斯就是知道，那是泰勒。

“你相信我吗？”低沉的声音在亨德里克斯耳边响起，他禁不住仰起脖颈，幻想有一颗子弹、或者是别的什么在此刻击穿自己，救他于这般困窘境地。泰勒的手从他的腰际下移，然后快速地离开，亨德里克斯只听见刀刃抽出时的摩擦声——有一柄刀，抵着他的腰向下——

他的嘴唇在同时被堵住了。微凉的、柔软的嘴唇，那属于女性，是谁？凯恩还是霍尔？他挣扎着想。吻并没有很长，结束时凯恩的声音说：“尝起来很甜，你不想试试吗，约翰？”

亨德里克斯的脑子一片空白，刀尖划开了他下半身所有的布料而不是他的皮肤，他没有流血。

有人抓住了他下半身那活儿，力道大到他禁不住绷紧肌肉痛呼出声。操，这样会死人的。他恨恨地在心里咒骂，然后有人拍开抓着他的那只手，他猛然放松下来，大口大口地喘着气。

“我们说好了，去玩后面，前面归我们。”

“他还真是粗暴，对吗。”

“我能先试试吗，头儿？”

霍尔和迪亚兹的声音同时响起，指向不同的人。亨德里克斯分不清自己该更在乎哪个，无论是谁都不会让他好过。霍尔用手几乎是温柔地抚摸着他：“抱歉，性经验有限。”

亨德里克斯很想说不是她的问题，谁在他这个境地下还能随随便便硬起来那才真是有了毛病。约翰——该死的——泰勒看起来依然是掌控全局的人，他是天生的领袖，走到哪儿都是，而亨德里克斯一直觉得自己是另外一种，有些选择，他没办法……做出得那么轻易。

这或许就是为什么会有这种时候，他——成为了玩具，而泰勒冷眼旁观，或许曾经的老友才是那个玩他的人。

意识到这一点，亨德里克斯被名为绝望和悲伤的情绪吞没了。他从来没发现过自己原来是一个这么“容易”绝望的人，他比他一直以为的要软弱很多。于是他问出来，去找那个靠他自己无法得出的答案：

“为什么？”

随便是谁，给他一个答案。

“你想知道是吗？”

一根手指猝不及防地捅进了他紧闭的后庭，让亨德里克斯尖叫出声。霍尔的手指已经转移到了他的囊袋，她的手指变得湿凉，应该是啐了唾沫在上面。

** “为什么是我们。” **

迪亚兹说，亨德里克斯再次控制不住地想起他用相同的语气说“没关系的，亨德里克斯”，尽管他正用一根手指操着亨德里克斯后面。。

“不，你不知道那是什么感觉。”

另一只手加入了霍尔，亨德里克斯绷紧了下腹，现在他明白了霍尔说的“我们”是什么意思，当然，是指她和凯恩两位女性。

“抱歉，来晚了。”

啊，还有一个，麦雷蒂。

“我可以一起吗？”他问，亨德里克斯愣了好一会儿才想明白这句话应该是冲着自己问的，一句没有什么必要的废话，却在他脑海里生动地勾勒出一刻钟后他的光景。

“不……不要……”亨德里克斯从喉咙里挤出哼鸣，绝望地发现他已经控制不了他的生理反应，又一双手自后环抱住他的脖子，隔着皮革和皮肤按在他的颈动脉上。

——只有泰勒是戴着手套的。亨德里克斯意识到。他不知道这意味着什么，在他心里泰勒接受了改造就变得更加不像“人”而像“机器”，他不知道那双手是不是彻底冰冷了，才让他“想念”人体的温度。在他后穴里的手指已经变成了两根，而他前面，已经颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。

“拜托……莎拉，停下……”

“是我。”凯恩的声音无情嘲笑着他。如果说泰勒的小队在这儿，因为他们接受了DNI，那么，“为什么你会……”

“在这儿？”

“她在这儿是 **因为你** 。”麦雷蒂说，沿着他被撑开的股沟向上，无聊似地来回描摹着。亨德里克斯几乎没力气问因为自己是什么意思，他只知道自己在发软，后穴的疼痛正转化成什么别的东西，手臂上明显加重的重量提醒他他腿软到站不住。

终于某个时刻，所有的手指都抽出去了，亨德里克斯被扩张过的后穴再次紧张地收缩起来，他知道如果这时被迪亚兹或者麦雷蒂侵入的话一定会撕裂得很惨，而这种幻想只会让他更加紧张。

但他胸膛前的双手一直没离开他，施了一些力道让他靠在后面，落进约翰·泰勒的怀抱里。这样的状况持续了一会儿， 直到泰勒拉开他的夹克——真是滑稽，他上半身居然还穿着衣服——用小刀割开战术背心的系带，最后，撕掉了他的背心。完全暴露在空气中的亨德里克斯没有感受到预料中的寒冷，他的身体里已经被点燃了一团火。

“你变得不像你自己，变成另外一个人，做着你自己从来都没想过能做出来的事。”

霍尔、迪亚兹、麦雷蒂接力般地说。亨德里克斯下意识地摇着头，抗拒这些信息的传入。然后戴着皮革手套的手套从他紧绷的肩胛滑到了他后面，那里轻轻松松就容纳了两根被手套包裹的手指，并且滑滑腻腻地，亨德里克斯分不清那是自己分泌的液体，还是泰勒在手套上涂了什么东西——不管是什么，都不会是他此刻渴求的能给他一死的东西。然后一个光滑的东西滑了进来，楔在直肠深处，泰勒的声音依旧在他耳边：“一个小玩意，不会让你太难受。”

“你不知道。”

伴随莎拉·霍尔这句总结性的话，亨德里克斯不顾一切地尖叫了起来。他觉得自己被从内到外击穿了——那玩意儿，是带电的。正在他身体某处持续刺激，完完全全地掌控了他。

他觉得自己在迅速地融化，他不自觉地沉下腰，向后翘起屁股想把那东西弄出来，有人撑住了他，在他意识到是谁前挤进了他翕张的入口。

——不是泰勒，那手是不带手套的。

“哦操，他妈的棒极了……头儿，你真该试试他有多软。”

迪亚兹。亨德里克斯不能抵挡胸膛里涌起的巨大愧疚感，如果仅仅这样就能偿还，他甚至还能再配合一点。

“真奇怪，你会让所有你杀过的人上你吗？那得是多么奇特的盛景啊。”

凯恩的声音总是带着一点嘲讽，可能是因为亨德里克斯本来就对她有敌意的缘故。而莎拉就温柔多了：“不能都便宜了他，对不，队长？”

她按着他的肩膀，一条腿勾住他的，一手握住亨德里克斯的分身慢慢向自己身体里送进去。

本该是无比情色的场面如今在亨德里克斯所感中只剩屈辱和痛苦。莎拉像驯服一匹马那般骑着他，而前后夹击的冲动让他完全失去了对自己身体的掌控力。他憋闷地低吼和呜咽着，后穴因为不够适应而存在的痛楚是他还没有射出来的唯一原因。

“他看起来还不够。”

麦雷蒂像对待什么研究的物体一般，随着他的话音落地，迪亚兹一记冲撞之后撤出来，而被他深深顶进去的那个会放电的跳蛋重新开始有规律地工作，亨德里克斯一声一声地高叫起来，不住地动着腰。

“啊……好东西（Nice dick），队长。”莎拉也叫他“队长”，她曾经和亨德里克斯一起执行过任务。

“头儿说过，你也是队长。在他不在时全权代替他，你忘了吗？”

亨德里克斯无法回答，只是不住摇着头，祈祷小腹处不断震动带来麻感的东西停下。终于有人帮了他一把，把已经到了穴口的圆球取出来，而亨德里克斯因为他的动作再次痛苦地低叫起来。

“一起？”

麦雷蒂的声音。亨德里克斯就知道这种时候终将到来的，但他不知道自己抵尽全力的挣扎在所有人看起来都格外色情。

“别担心，会疼，但会过去的。”凯恩残酷地说，女人细而软的手指捏住他胸膛乳首，力道不轻不重地捻揉着。亨德里克斯的汗水洇湿了蒙住眼睛的布，但他依旧什么都看不见。有那么一瞬间他甚至怀疑自己可能永远地丧失了视觉，但是后穴撕裂般的疼痛和饱胀感让他无法再想下去，转而恐慌更加近的东西。

“不……停下……求你们……”

他呜咽着，不管愿意不愿意，眼泪夺眶而出，从眼角溢了下去。

“这并不过分，甚至称不上 **折磨** 。”莎拉说，声音一贯温柔知性。

“你不知道 **那些人** 能做出什么事。”

他身后的人接上，是麦雷蒂吗，还是迪亚兹？他已经分不清了。

如果这是他应得的……

“泰勒……约翰……”在一片知觉的混沌中他呼唤着沉寂的男人，尽管感受不到，但他知道泰勒一定在看着，随后快感火花一般地从他身体里迸发，传至四肢百骸。他用力挣起身子，向前挺动，而凯恩——她和莎拉轮流“使用”他，敏捷地避开，让他全数射在地上。

“这还远远不够。”

在失去知觉之前，他意识到有人这么说。有人没有射，而他会把脑浆都射出去。

如果这就是他 **应得** 的……

醒来的时候他意识到自己躺在某种操作台上。但这次他看见了泰勒，坐在他身边用他熟悉的方式向他翘起嘴角，嘴角的弧度毫无感情，而眼睛里闪着一丝笑意：

** “你做了一个梦。” **

他说。

END.


End file.
